


Burden of Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [249]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've learned how to deal with each other's emotional minefields in the past nearly three months of living together and dealing with the aftermath of those fateful forty-eight-ish hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 August 2016  
> Word Count: 445  
> Prompt: guess  
> Summary: They've learned how to deal with each other's emotional minefields in the past nearly three months of living together and dealing with the aftermath of those fateful forty-eight-ish hours.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eleven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Simone and Jacob, but my Ann muse was insistent that she get to weigh in on the drawings that Jacob made for Damien and Simone, so I graciously gave in and let her take the reins. She was polite about it, which is always a bonus. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"What a fascinating piece of art," Ann replies as she settles in the chair next to Simone's bed. "It's one of Jacob's, isn't it?"

Simone smiles as she removes her robe and slips under the covers. "It is. He made two of them, one for me and one for Damien, and gave them to us yesterday. I'm not sure how he got them framed, but I'm guessing one of his fathers helped with that." She narrows her eyes slightly to stare at Ann. "Unless you had something to do with it?"

Ann smiles slightly, but shakes her head as she meets Simone's gaze openly. "I had nothing to do with it. Interesting subject matter. You said he made two of them? He's never done that before, has he?"

"No, this was his first time." Simone ghosts her fingers over the figure of Kelly in the drawing. "I kind of burst into tears when he gave them to us. Seeing Amani in it was hard enough, but seeing Kelly hit really hard. I think Jacob felt bad about that, even when I told him it was okay. I've never had a gift like this before, and it hit me that I'm already starting to forget little details about her, you know?"

"Trust me when I say that I know all too well what you're talking about. I've noticed it happening with Veronica already, and I've long since forgotten precisely what Alissa sounded like. I can remember her smile, even how she smelled, but her voice and her weight in my arms? No, those memories are too fuzzy now. Some of them are fuzzy about Veronica, too, of course, but I suppose it's inevitable that we begin to forget what we once thought we'd remember forever."

Simone reaches out to take Ann's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I don't think they'll hold it against you, Ann. They both know you love them, and that you were a good mother to them."

Ann's smile is tighter than normal, and if Simone looks close enough, she'll see tears glittering in her eyes. But Simone simply keeps holding her hand and lets Ann regain her equilibrium in her own time. They've learned how to deal with each other's emotional minefields in the past nearly three months of living together and dealing with the aftermath of those fateful forty-eight-ish hours.

"If they do," Ann finally says, voice slightly husky, "then that's a burden I need to bear. I won't shirk on my duty to my daughters, or anyone in this family we've created here." She smiles then and squeezes Simone's hand back. "And right now, that means helping you get to sleep."


End file.
